Enough
by Ficcityfic
Summary: Petra decides the only way to stop her sex dreams from recurring is to get JR out of her system. Will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**"What makes you think I haven't been with a woman?"**

Enough was enough for Petra. Ever since J.R.'s jarring appearance in a sex dream last week, Petra's world has been ever-so-slightly off axis. For a regular person, a sex crush may have been completely manageable or even joyously welcome, but for a woman who prided herself on being completely in control, it was an increasingly unnerving nuisance to her day to day life. Her daily schedule was set in stone 3 months in advance to the quarter hour; from her morning run to evening purchase orders, from her wardrobe to weekly laundry service, without fail- until that dream that is. Since, Petra has awoken every single night, abruptly in the wee hours, in the same exact state: chest heaving, nipples painfully erect, in a pool of sweat with a throbbing so singular, she was incapable of falling back asleep until she brought herself off with J.R.'s name on her lips.

As one can imagine, this reaked havoc on her meticulously laid plans. Petra cancelled her morning run 3 times this week, pushed her alarm back twice to catch up on sleep, and was in the midst of racking up quite the impressive laundry bill with her new foray into collecting daily soaked garments. However, nightly dream sexcapades were nothing compared to the invasion of Petra's waking thoughts with these intrusive sex images. She could no longer make it an hour without vivid color enhanced IMAX sized footage of the tip of J.R.'s tongue lanquidly tracing it's way up Petra's careened neck flooding her consciousness. These thoughts were progressively becoming out of Petra's control, and she figured to quell them, to have any chance of possibly regaining any semblance of her cherished control, she had to get this out of her system once and for all. So, to answer J.R.'s next question, she lied.

 **"You have?"**

 **"Yes, Several."**

Petra Solano was a 10/10, a sex goddess, and she knew it. She wrapped men around her finger, made them weak in the knees, and discarded them like recycled water bottles when she was done, with them often begging for more. She was the star of sex dreams, not the recipient. This new uncomfortable turn in her reality unsettled her, and she needed it to stop. That's why while JR was discussing the potential black mailers that she'd effectively crossed off the list, Petra had rationally and logically decided she had to fuck JR to stop the dreams. Yes, she may have had a glass of wine too much, but She judicially theorized the week of dreams had built up an unrealistic and insatiable expectation about sex with JR that would naturally be brought down to earth and extinguished by the insignificant reality of it. So as they clinked glasses, Petra decided she was going to fuck JR out of her system...bonus if she could fuck that smug and irritatingly sexy, cocky smirk off her face too.

She hadn't slept with a woman before, but if Petra knew one thing from her past history, she was certain she was a great lay, emphasis on great. Petra knew she was a quick learner, and was positive she could pull this one-off bang with JR being none the wiser to her virgin status, allowing her to go back to her regularly scheduled sex-dreamless schedule when over.

On the couch, Petra stared unwaveringly into JR's eyes challenging her to cross the line. Petra was confident and beyond horny. JR's almond shaped chocolate eyes, lust glazed, and focused on her lips with that patented smirk were making Petra's ovaries flutter. Before Petra even registered she was moving, her lips found JR's like a HEAT missile inescapably drawn to its target. _Fuck_ was JR an amazing kisser, Petra thought. Soft lips yet firm in direction, allowing Petra to delightfully explore her mouth yet always in control, teasingly running her tongue across Petra's lips only to allow the soft tip to entwine with Petra's briefly before pulling it back and smiling into the kiss tantalizingly. The heat the tease of the kiss was driving Petra crazy and making her deliciously light-headed, so she decided to focus on undoing JR's grey blouse to regain her composure.

Petra got 3 buttons valiantly undone, before JR's cleavage came into view and Petra's hands began to nervously tremor rendering her unable to undo the rest. Petra's mouth went absolutely dry as she watched the shapely, over-blessedly ample, supple , flesh colored mounds tastefully spilling over the top of JR's bra and rhythmically bouncing slightly as JR moved to unbutton Petra's sky colored blouse. Petra was transfixed, and did not notice her hands were still trembling severely in the air, until the sound of JR throwing her shirt to the ground snapped her out of it. Petra commanded herself to _just touch them and stop being nervous_ , so as JR pulled Petra into her lap to gain better access to her neck, Petra reached out tentatively and cupped one. She was rewarded with a low- pitched pleasured sigh from JR, which shot heat waves to Petra's core.

JR settled Petra in her lap, straddling one leg. She placed a soft kiss right under Petra's Left ear, and Petra reactionarily humped JR's leg. Petra felt herself begin to leak through her panties as JR unbelievably found her sweet spot on first try. JR's tongue then found it's way to Petra's earlobe sucking tenderly, before gently nibbling the lower lobe. JR lazily trailed her tongue from ear to nape, the warmth and differing degrees of pressure making Petra buck wildly and unsteadily against JR's leg until JR made her way back up to Petra's sweet spot under her ear and bit firmly. Petra yelped in surprise, stiffening, arching, and silently shuddering for several seconds, before burying her head in JR's shoulder and breathing heavily.

JR asked in disbelief, chuckling in Petra's hair, "Did you just?"

Petra horrified and still gathering her senses responded, "I'm sorry, I've never..." ,before mumbling that last portion embarrassingly, "so fast".

Humiliated, Petra refused to lift her head from JR's shoulder to gauge JR's reaction. _22 seconds?!,_ Petra internally berated herself. _22 seconds and in your slacks, like an acne ridden prepubescent teen_! Petra Solano, in all her adult life, had never orgasmed that suddenly.

The only thoughts that pervaded her embarrassment were the fact that she'd boastfully told JR she slept with several women at the start of the night, and how she could possibly redeem herself before the night was over.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Drunk on arousal, they unsteadily made their way from the couch to Petra's bed, clumsily removing the remaining items of each other's clothes before toppling naked on the mattress. Petra, set on compensating for her embarrassing school-aged sexual mishap a few minutes ago, began to take the lead. They leisurely and languidly explored eachother's mouths for several minutes, playfully entangling their tongues. Petra ran her hands down JR's back, excitedly traversing every inch of flesh, before reaching her ass, squeezing, and attempting to flip them.

"Enough!" JR said sternly as she pinned Petra's arm forcefully above her head against the headboard. The combination of hearing JR raise her voice for the first time, and her aroused rasp making it break an octave lower than normal sent a brisk bolt of electricity down Petra's spine. JR used the weight of her full body to pin Petra under her; splaying Petra's thighs apart with her legs, steadying her pelvis with her own, before leaning into Petra's ear and slowly whispering, "Im not done yet, stay still".

She shifted her weight unto her hands so she hovered above Petra, high enough for her nipples to only just make contact with Petra's skin. JR aligned herself with Petra and used her hands to slightly rock her upper body back and forth causing her nipples to crash into Petra's with every swing. At that distinct moment in time, Petra discovered she was a breast woman. The sight of her goosebump covered pink buds hardening with every assault of JR's warm, arresting, counterparts was strikingly hypnotic. Petra's head uncousiously bobbed like a metronome keeping rhythm and her eyes focused on her succulent prizes with each upswing. On one perfectly timed cycle, Petra lifted her head, and latched unto one particularly enticing twin; immediately swirling her tongue around the entire engorged mouthful of tissue, and letting out a hum of satiation. JR paused in surprise, allowing her lids to half close and eyes rollback for a second, before pulling back suddenly, telling Petra, "Strike 1- round added. Stay still!". Petra didnt mean to, but audibly laughed. She had no idea what a 'round added' was, nor did she care, given that JR was currently kissing her way down her neck and collarbone. In point of fact, any extra 'round' pertaining to sex, sounded good to her.

JR kissed her way across each collarbone and down the center of Petra's chest. She unanticipatedly took Petra's left nipple in her mouth, smoothly circuling the tip while mirroring the action with her fingers on Petra's right nipple. Petra bucked her hips when JR lightly pinched the nipple between her teeth and fingers and pulled. JR halted her kiss-filled descent down Petra's body to say mischeviously, "Tsk Tsk. Strike 2", before continuing her decline down her hips.

JR placed both hands, spread, pressured with palms down on Petra's upper thighs and sluggishly raked them down her thigh, producing a feral hiss from Petra. Petra arched her neck and upperback off the bed as the heat of both the pleasure and pain simultaneously rushed to her pussy. Petra relaxed as scratchmarks were covered by adept fingerpads kneading her taught upper thigh muscles as JR smiled into her inner thigh and began softly kissing her way up the right, then left, until she reached the junction between Petra's thigh and now soaking center. Petra could feel the swelter of JR nuzzling and deeply inhaling her scent, causing a gush of fluid to flood her entrance. JR lapped at the opening like a dribbling faucet each time a drop appeared, and only when one appeared, creating a tourtoursly erratic pattern for Petra to endure. Petra also became excruciatingly aware that JR was purposefully avoiding a certain bundle of nerves that steadily grew swollen and angry at every circumvention during these ministrations.

JR's tongue traced Petra's saturated slit with the barest of pressure; up and down, up and down, up and down...until hyperventilation became Petra's only mechanism of defense against fighting the urge to grab that sexy brunette head and riding herself to orgasm. While lost in the thoughts of her desperately needed climax, Petra yelped, shooting her hips off the bed, as JR began cycling between vigorously sucking her swollen pussy lips and gently circling her cavity. After keeping Petra in this agonizingly erotic circuit for several minutes, she spread Petra with her fingers and tenderly blew a stream of cool air over her overheated and sensitive nubbin. Petra's hardened clit jumped at the sudden attention, and Petra broke; she jerked frantically in the bed and began erratically humping the air, searching for any contact, inconsolably trying to reach her peak.

JR climbed Petra's body and stretched out full-length, steadying her frenzied shaking. She gave Petra her mouth to console her, slipping her tongue in to caress Petra's own. Petra whimpered as she tasted herself on JR's tongue, pleading with her eyes to be put out of her misery. After enjoying Petra's lips for a few more seconds, JR pulled back and said sympathetically, "Round 1". A lengthy low pitched groan escaped Petra's mouth at that admission, causing her whole body to vibrate, followed by a litany of "No's" and "Please's" as JR trailed her way back down to her core. This time, JR crisply slapped both of Petra's thighs synchronously, allowing the sting to reverberate down her legs before traveling straight to her clit. "Fuck!", Petra exclaimed as JR kissed her way to her mound making similar work of Petra's vulva. As JR neared the end of her second anguishing rotation of labia sucking and entrance teasing, she once again spread Petra apart with her fingers. Petra prepared herself for the cool air assault on her clitoris she knew was coming, but instead JR, without warning, plunged tongue-deep into Petra's core. Petra's whimpering was silenced at once and her whole body stiffened on the edge of convulsion. JR pulled out instantly, looked Petra right in the eyes and said firmly, "Dont you dare cum".

"I cant stop it" Petra uncontrollably pleaded.

"Yes, you can" JR answered resolutely

JR reentered Petra slowly this time, causing Petra's juices to seep out around her tongue, and eliciting a long subdued moan. 2 strokes in, Petra's body stiffened again, requiring JR to pause immediately for several seconds, allowing Petra time to regain her composure before pulling out completely. JR begrudgingly made her way back up, exploring for a slightly less senstive pleasure center. With a gleam in her eye, JR circled and tongue dived into Petra's belly button causing Petra to scream in surprise. JR took absolutely no mercy on the unsuspecting crevice, and tongue-fucked the life out of it. Her lengthy impressive tongue teased the perimeter, before swirling into the center and delivering stroke after overwhelming stroke. JR held Petra's pelvis down firmly with her forearm as she absolutely lost it. Petra transitioned from anger, to bargaining, to incomprehension in one minute long expletive-filled tirade as the nerve endings in her belly button sent shocks dangerously, yet unfulfillingly close to her clitoris. JR finally cease and desisted when Petra's pleading sounded like it was on the verge of turning into sobs; making her way back up to Petra's lips, amusingly resigned to the futility of Petra's self-reserve.

"Im Sorry, I cant, I need, Please..." Petra semi-comprehensibly babbled, and rocked her head side to side, as JR kissed her jaw.

"Shh, its okay", It had been well over an hour, and JR thought Petra more than earned some relief. JR tried to soothe her as she made her way back down Petra's body. Well aware of the fragile and heightened peak of her arousal, JR delicately examined Petra's pussy. The labia were a deep swollen red, sopping with juice, and practically stuck together due to their engorgement. The slight movement of the lips necessary for JR to see her clit caused Petra to gasp, squeezing her eyes closed and rocking back and forth, helplessly attempting to steady herself. JR gasped herself and felt a twinge of guilt at the sight of Petra's clitoris; the nubbin was 3x its original size, completely unhoodened, hard as concrete, and pulsating startlingly as the blood flow trapped there had nowhere to go. JR peered up, and asked Petra too look at her. Petra locked eyes with her for a second before they semi-consciously glazed over and veered off to the left.

"Look at me babe. Focus, you can do it." JR encouraged sweetly

Petra laggardly locked eyes with her finally, and JR wasted no time covering that tortured bundle of nerves with her mouth sucking aggressively, and cautiously flicking the palpitating bud with her tongue. Petra shrieked as blinding white hot light short circuited from her clit, to her womb, and directly to the back of her skull. She convulsed once, twice, a third time, before doubling over in contortion, and finally collapsing.

Petra came to groggily trying to make sense of her surroundings, body still buzzing from the aftereffects of her pleasure. She turned to her right and found JR sleeping beside her; confused, she turned to her left to look at her alarm clock. She had been out for a whole hour. Shocked, She sat up to get a better look at her sleeping lover. JR was curled peacefully around a pillow, with a half smile, out to the world. Petra slilently laughed as she realized that JR even bit her bottom lip in her sleep. She stared at the beautifully sleeping form for several minutes while she contemplated several conflicting feelings. Part of Petra wanted to wake JR up while the other part wanted to let her sleep. Eventhough the pull to touch her and cuddle right into that gorgeous mess of brown soft curls was overwhelming, she rationalized to herself that she only wanted to wake JR to assuage the guilt of not having returned the favor last night. Petra decided to let her rest, and told herself it was because she'd accomplished what she set out to do, gettng JR out of her system, and the lingering thoughts she was having about JR were due to the ego-bruise of potentially being thought of as an unsatisfying lover.

As expected, Petra didnt get much sleep the rest of the night, tossing and turning in her inner turmoil. When JR rose to go to the restroom in the morning, Petra quickly turned and pretended to be sleep, unable to face the awkwardness head on. As JR prepped, Petra fidgeted in bed, deciding on how best to broach the subject.

 _Sorry I came so hard I accidentally blacked out. Let me make it up to you?_

Or maybe, a straightforward approach,

 _I'm not a shitty lover I promise!_

After vacillating between an array of responses. Petra ungracefully blurted out,

"So, I enjoyed last night. That was one way to get me to relax". Immediately cringing after the words left left her lips.

"Yeah, it was fun" JR responded

Petra's mind couldn't help but wonder if that was sarcasm, and figured she might as well come out with the truth.

"So I just want to be honest. I've actually never been with a woman before."

JR sauntered into the room looking illegally attractive for that time in the morning, and casually replied, "I have to be honest too, I knew that already." JR was impossibly hard to read so Petra's ego and heart sunk thinking the worst. Before she could follow it up with any one of the plethora of responses she'd come up with overnight about how she could make it up to JR this morning...hell, maybe even over breakfast, JR finished with,

"I have to visit my mom. I'll see you later"

Petra went into recovery mode, trying to salvage the awkward situation as breakfast came in, but the only thought in her mind was that, Petra 'AlwaysComeOutOnTop' Solano had to redeem herself, some way some how.


End file.
